


Perfect

by sherripolo



Category: The Fosters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherripolo/pseuds/sherripolo
Summary: Lena had a bad week at work and just wants Stef
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Kudos: 16





	Perfect

4pm. Finally. Lena had experienced a week from hell. If it wasn’t the school board on her back about testing, it was Sanchez’ meetings about evaluating the budgets. Quite frankly, Lena could not wait to go home and spend the weekend with her wife. 

Stef was waiting in the living room when she heard Lena come through the front door, “in here, love,” she shouted out. Lena came around the corner, putting her things down on the floor before flopping onto the couch next to her wife. 

“I’ve had a rough day and all I want to do right now is have a drink and someone to cuddle with..” Lena trailed off, leaning her head on Stef’s shoulder. 

“Well, we have that bottle of white left from the wedding,” she recalled while placing her arm around Lena, pulling her close, “and I’m a pretty good at cuddling, so I’ve been told.” 

Lena snuggled in closer, “that sounds perfect,” she mumbled, tucking her head into Stef’s neck.


End file.
